


Second Chances

by SpringlockedSpectre



Series: Two Androids (and a Human) Walk Into A Bar [1]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ada's got her shit together!!, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Kinda, M/M, Nines being nice because that's who he is!!, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringlockedSpectre/pseuds/SpringlockedSpectre
Summary: Nines gets a sudden interface request from someone from his past.(Set after the events of Detroit: Evolution)
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution) & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Two Androids (and a Human) Walk Into A Bar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Detroit: Evolution a few days ago and I am now stuck in this hole of Reed900,,,
> 
> So I made this story which was originally about Nines and Ada's friendship but if course i just had to out Gavin in there so now it's kinda gay
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoy this little 1AM fic that I made haha

Out of all the things Nines expected out of today, a request to interface with Ada was not one of them.

Just the very occurence of this, at his very moment, caused his LED to shift from yellow, to red, to yellow again, in a pattern that his boyfriend would call his "oh shit signal".

It had occurred to the RK900 that it had been quite some time since Ada fled towards where he presumed was her new hiding spot - about nine months, three weeks,and six days, to be precise. He was quite curious as to why she would request an interface right now, as she had never once tried to do so in the past _(nearly eight)_ months.

"Hey asshole, you alright?"

Ah, yes. Nines _was_ in fact on a date with a certain trash mongrel, one detective Gavin Reed. Nines wasn't quite sure why the detective kept calling him such... vulgar terms, but he supposed that those were terms of endearment in Gavin's mind.

"Why are you talking to your cat? I don't believe we brought him here, Gavin."

Gavin chuckled then flipped him off, sticking his tongue out rather like an eight year old would. Nines simply rolled his eyes as Gavin took his hand, revealing the cool, white plastic beneath his synth skin. Their hands interlocked and for a moment, Nines forgot about the request which was still on his HUD, before looking directly at the text.

_Interface request by: RK100 - 411 202 001 (Ada)_

_[Accept] [Deny]_

  
"Where's your mind at, Tin Can?" Gavin looked at him as they walked the streets of Detroit. It was a rather calm night, and luckily for both detectives, also their days off.

Nines' LED turned an alarming yellow for a brief moment, before turning a calm blue once more, which sort of unsettled Gavin, but if he had anything to say about the matter, he did not voice it out.

"Ada's requesting to interface."

He could see Gavin's face immediately pale, his eyes widening. "Shit. You think she's up to something?"

"No. I don't believe that she would be planning anything at this hour."

Gavin fixed him a glare that basically told him that wasn't an issue last time. Which, to be fair, it was true, Ada had... _forcefully probed him_ at around the same time as tonight, but that was before she was deviant. Nines sighed and sent Gavin what he hoped was a calming look, which didn't work as the detective's frown was still present on his lovely face.

"Okay, but counterpoint: what if she's actually changed?"

Gavin grumbled to himself, leaning onto Nines' tall frame. Nines had discovered that whenever the "EvoSquad" _(_ _consisting_ _of Nines, Gavin, Chrid_ _and Tina,_ _who was_ _now also a detective)_ would find themselves talking about Ada, Gavin would rather not engage in the conversation, and would rather forget about the whole Ada thing entirely. This obviously upset Nines, as looking back to his memories of that day, Gavin was the only one who supported his claims that Ada was capable of changing for the better now that she was deviant, so he wondered where this new... distaste, for Ada came from.

Ignoring Gavin's moaning about Ada being bad news, Nines accepted the request, and was suddenly seeing Ada, in what looked to be a bar of some sort, filled with lots of androids of different models. Nines shot Ada a questioning glance, which she replied with a shy looking smile.

 _"Hello,_ _detective_ _."_ Ada pulled a strand of her hair aside. _"It's nice to see you again."_

 _"Hello,_ _Ada_ _. Where... where are_ _you_ _, right now?"_

Ada shot a glance back at the people behind her, and looked back to Nines. _"_ _I'm_ _at a new bar here near New Jericho._ _I've_ _decided to manage this little place, and considering that this is my first workplace after..."_ Ada paused for a considerable amount of time. Nines just nodded sympathetically and urged her to go on. _"...I'd like you to_ _accompany_ _me, if_ _that's_ _possible."_

 _"As much as_ _I'd_ _love to,_ _I'm_ _currently on a date with Detective Reed."_

Ada seemed to light up at the mention of his partner. _"Oh, you_ _can_ _invite him over as well! This could be... our_ _little_ _reunion party."_

Nines debated whether or not to tell her about Gavin's sudden distaste for her, but it seemed that she got the hint just from their interfacing and the hesitation from Nines' end.

Ada's body sort of slouched at that, but she tried to keep up her display of joy. _"Well, alright. But if you still_ _want_ _to come_ _tonight_ _,_ _I've_ _sent you the address._ _You're_ _welcome to drop by, with or_ _without_ _Detective Reed."_

After that, they said their goodbyes, and as soon as Nines disconnected from their interface, he was in Gavin's car, his boyfriend drumming his hands on the wheel while listening to some early 2000s music on the radio.

Gavin seemed to notice that Nines was "back in the real world again", and gazed at him with a look of admiration as well as incredulousness. "So. What'd she want from ya?"

"She wanted _us_ to go visit her new workplace."

Gavin's face immediately scrunched up but before he could say anything, Nines put a hand on his face, caressing it gently.

"Gavin, you of all people should know what it's like to be given a second chance. She's not as bad as you think she is."

Gavin just glared at Nines, who sat there with The Look™. Gavin sighed, letting his head down on the steering wheel. He rubbed his face tiredly, saying that he's only coming with Nines to make sure that Ada wouldn't try anything funny, dutifully reminding Nines that he is not allowed to die this time or else Gavin would revive him just so he could kill Nines himself.

Nines simply smiled and gave his boyfriend directions to the bar.

* * *

The sign on the bar made Nines smile.

He looked at Gavin, who just stared at the sign blankly, as if it's the first time he's seen anything like it, before the door opened and revealed Ada, in a different style from what she previously wore. Currently, she was dressed in a simple flannel shirt and jeans combo, a nice little heart clip in her hair. She spotted Nines, and to her surprise, Gavin, and waved them over.

Nines had to elbow Gavin to alert him of her presence, and while he still looked at her with distrust, Nines could tell that he was having some doubts about his earlier way of thinking.

"I'm so glad that both of you came! Come on, let's get inside." Ada motioned for them to come inside, taking happy skips towards the inside of the bar.

And with that, Nines, with Gavin in tow, went into the bar, aptly named Second Chances.


End file.
